Find Love
by Megan Faye
Summary: Cuddy's words to Greg ring back at him 10 years later through his son. HouseCuddy HouseCameron


The metal was hot on her flesh, and the cement of the sidewalk she was pinned to was equally hot. It was hot from the morning sun, from the blood pooling under her of the person who was pinned farther beneith the car, from his tears as he cried, holding her hand.

"Greg," she whispered.

"I'm here, Lisa," he whispered.

"Is Tony-"

"He's fine. We were far enough behind you," he choked out. Their child, a few feet away in his stroller, slept on despite the accident and yelling. The driver was barely 16, took his father's new car, and sat on the sidewalk crying. The ambulance was taking an eternity to get there, to get to a cross walk, 10 minutes away from PPTH. He'd turned right without paying attention to the people. When he stopped, two people lay in the road crying for help, one under his car dead, and the last, pinned to the high curb by the car's bumper.. She was awake. The boy would never let himself forget that she was awake, asking how others were as she died.

"You should help them."

"I'm not leaving you alone to die, Lisa."

"Greg, I love you," she said.

"I know."

"Should have told you-"

"For Christ's Sake, we have a baby! I knew you loved me."

"We've never so much as kissed," she mused. "Modern Medicine.."

"Dr. Cuddy," he said in a professional tone. "You should tell your son goodbye. The car-"

"Is keeping me together. When they move it, I die. I'm a doctor, too, House." House leaned down and kissed her, for the first time. She felt so cold. House saw that much of the blood was from her, not the other person. He was long dead now.

"Tony will know that he was created in a lab, but his donor, his father, loved his mom."

"Promise me-"

"Anything."

"You'll let Cameron in to your life." House stared into her eyes as they faded.

"Let me get the baby."

When House returned with the baby, she smiled, and sighed. The baby was still asleep in his fathers arms when Lisa's eyes went blank.

"Lisa?" Greg whispered. There was no life in her eyes. House sat with his 13-month-old son, next to his friend's body. She'd been so happy when she held Anthony that first time. House held her hand during labor, and stayed over that first week in her guest room. House frequently stayed nights there, so she could rest. It wasn't planned that he would be a part of the baby's life when he agreed to be a donor, it just happened. That had been the happiest year in Greg's life.

_**Fox Owns House**_

_**Fox Owns House**_

_**Fox Owns House**_

_**Fox Owns House**_

House stood in his office while his young son played at his feet. They wore matching blue suits; Tony had his eyes. His mother had been gone for less than a week, but the baby was doing fine. His father was a wreck. Cameron and Chase had been in to see him, to tell him the service was starting. He was silent.

"Greg," Wilson called. "At least let me bring Tony. She was his mother."

"I'm coming," was all Greg House said. He lifted the baby onto his feet and held the child's hand to toddle down to the conference hall.

"Can I carry him?"

"No. She was waiting to see his first steps. Now that he can walk, let him."

"Greg-"

"She was as much a friend to me as you are, Wilson. The last thing she said was 'Let Cameron into your life.' How the HELL am I supposed to do that?" James sighed. "Every time I see her I see Lisa dying."

"You'll move past that."

"When?"

"Soon."

_**Fox Owns House**_

_**Fox Owns House**_

_**Fox Owns House**_

_**Fox Owns House**_

House watched his 11-year-old son on stage. He played the piano very well, but he was so stiff and nervous. It was his first real recital. In the 10 years since Lisa's death, nothing much had changed. They'd all grown older, some more than others, and House became Dean at PPTH. When Tony was 3, House finally opened up to Cameron about Cuddy's last words. She'd watched him cry that night, and a few more after, but the healing had begun there.

Allison sat next to Greg in the audience, watching the boy. She was comfortable in her relationship with House. Tony was happy she was around, and soon, they'd probably break the news to Tony over ice cream after the show; they were getting married. Allison was pregnant. They'd hoped he would be happy for them, but House worried endlessly that he'd do a complete 180, and hate Allison all of a sudden.

The piano solo was done. The boy stood and walked to the microphone.

"Ten years ago today," he said. "My mom died. I was a baby, and I don't remember. My dad told me that she was his best friend. The weren't married, just friends, and I was created in a test tube. My dad also told me her last thoughts before she died. She wanted him to be happy. Her last moments were under a car, holding my father's hand, telling him to findlove. He never let me forget that she was a wonderful person. He never let me forget that I was loved by my mother. He never let me forget that he loved her and he loves me. I'll never forget my mom wanted him to love and to be loved. My next song, "I will Remember You," is for my mother and father. Be happy in what you do, and find love." Allison felt Greg's hand tighten around hers. He was crying.

"Are you happy, Greg?" Allison asked, wiping his eyes.

"Its taken a long time, but yes. I am now."

_**Fox Owns House**_

_**Fox Owns House**_

_**Fox Owns House**_

_**Fox Owns House**_

(A/N: I know...sad...but I'm feeling a little blue today.)


End file.
